crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawna
Tawna is a character from the Crash Bandicoot series. She appeared prominently in only two Crash games: ''Crash Bandicoot'' and Crash Boom Bang. She has cameo appearances in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash Twinsanity, and in the recent Crash: Mind Over Mutant. History ''Helpless and Trapped'' In the first Crash Bandicoot game, she was another genius creation of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. Crash escapes, falling out a window and waking up on N. Sanity Island. However, he is driven by the motivation to win the heart of the female bandicoot, so he decides to thwart Cortex's plans and rescue her. Throughout the game, Tawna is used as a hostage in order to get Crash to come back - Tawna icons can be acquired from opening crates, and once three are collected, they teleport Crash to the treetops. There, Tawna is waiting until Crash gets close, where he is teleported away from her reach. A picture of Tawna is seen in The Great Hall and can be seen only if the player has acquired at least six Gems. In the end, she is either reunited with Crash on Cortex's blimp or on a balcony (canonically the former). ''Crash Twinsanity'' Tawna only makes a cameo appearance as a picture that appears on the sign of Moulin Cortex. ''Crash Boom Bang'' She is an unlockable playable character in this game. ''Warped'', Wrath of Cortex and Mind over Mutant There is a picture of Tawna in Crash's house, meaning he may still have feelings for her. Manga Tawna is mentioned several times and makes cameos in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. When Crash wakes up to see where Tawna is, he finds a note saying that she's gone off with Pinstripe. She is seen when Crash is daydreaming about being irresistible and saving the world. When Crash is crying about Tawna, he mistakes Coco (who visits) for Tawna. Her design is different in the manga, looking more like anime female then her bandicoot design. Trivia *Tawna is also referred as "Tawna Bandicoot" in fan-sites, but this full name has never been officially used. *According to Naughty Dog, Tawna's design was based off celebrity Pamela Anderson, for her blonde hair and breast size. *Tawna is shorter in Crash Boom Bang!, possibly half the size she was in Crash Bandicoot. *After Crash Bandicoot, Naughty Dog removed her from the Crash series because Naughty Dog were not happy with her forced redesign, as she did not closely resemble their original intentions. Ironically, her later redesign in Crash Boom Bang! is reminiscent of the original idea. Her removal was also due to complaints from Universal about her being too inappropriate for a family game. *It was explained on Naughty Dog's old website that her general disappearance in the series was due to her leaving Crash for Pinstripe Potoroo not long after the events of the first game, although it isn't known if this was written jokingly. The manga adaptation of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back also suggests this to be the case. Interestingly, the Japanese ending of Crash Bash elaborates further and strongly implies that Tawna ended up coming back to him. *She is the first female character to appear in the Crash Bandicoot games. *Tawna was originally named Karmen. *Tawna is the only bandicoot whose name doesn't start with a C (Mecha Bandicoot does not count,as it is a machine). *Tawna's skirt was originally green before they changed it to a dark blue. *Tawna wears sneakers identical to that of Crash's. *She is the first female to be introduced in all of the games *Her Crash Boom Bang design was nothing like her first design. *She has the same body structure as Isabella the flag girl. *She never had any dialogue at all since her first appearance, making her one of the first silent good guys. *Coco Bandicoot was added to the series to replace Tawna. *Tawna is 1 of the 5 playable female characters. The other 4 being Coco, Yaya, Nina, and Pasedena. Gallery Tawna2.gif|Concept art for Tawna Tawnasketch.gif|Another Concept Art for Tawna Tawna.gif|Tawna in Crash Bandicoot Tawna Bandicoot.jpg|Tawna being held captive in Crash Bandicoot File:Great_hall.jpg|A picture of Tawna on the wall in The Great Hall File:Tawnatwincameo.png|Tawna's cameo In Twinsanity File:Chtawnacbb.png|Tawna's new design as seen in Crash Boom Bang epilogue.jpg|Tawna and Crash Tawna T.png|Tawna Token Crashtawnacelebrate.png Untitled-2.png Category:Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Protagonists Category:Character Cameos Category:Females Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant